Attached To You
by Another Nerd In The World
Summary: Lily hates James, but there's a thin line between love and hate. When a curse gone wrong forces Lily to work with James things get a little complicated. Will they manage to work together to save themselves?
1. My Curses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

My name is Lily Marie Evans. I go to Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry. I'm not your average girl, and I have a few curses, or as my mom calls them, blessings in disguise.

The first is the curse of being a redhead. I have a terrible temper, and if someone sets me off I can yell at them for hours. I always have to win an argument. My hair clashes with lots of clothes, and that makes it hard to find anything that's cute, not overly expensive, and looks good on me. People tease me about my hair too. I'm used to being called Red or Carrots.

The second is the curse of being a neat freak. In case you couldn't tell everything around me has to be neat. My homework, my closet, my suitcase, they all have to be spotless. I love to cook and after I do there can't be a speck of dust in the kitchen. It used to annoy my friends when I clean up after them, but they've gotten used to it.

The third is the curse of being a fainter. I faint all the time. If I'm in pain, I faint. If I'm stressed or nervous, I faint. If I'm too hungry or thirsty, I faint. You get the idea. The first time I ever fainted it freaked my parents out, but now it's a normal occurrence and I have all sorts of tricks to help, but sometimes I still takes me by surprise.

The forth is the curse of being left-handed. Everyone thinks it would be so cool to be left handed. Well guess what? It's not. I gave up on using quills in third year after my hand was stained with ink for a week. I now use pens and pencils in class, the professors don't care as long as I hand in my homework. I had to use a quill for my O.W.L.s though and that was a nightmare.

Then, of course, is the curse of loving James Potter, but my story begins long before I started loving him.

 **A/N**

 **This will be a multi-chapter story, and this is my first fanfic.**

 **This is just a teaser, the chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue.**


	2. Rules & Rounds

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

My seventh and final year at Hogwarts starts with a prank. Not just any prank, but one made by the Marauders aka James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I was on my way to the Heads compartment to meet the Head Boy, when a bucket of green slime is dumped over my head. I stormed off to the bathroom and got changed (thank Merlin I didn't change into my robes yet) and tried to get the goo out of my hair. By the time I was finished I was already 5 minutes late to the Heads meeting. I quickly packed up my stuff and made my way down to the other side of the train. I burst into the Heads room already apologising, when I looked up and saw who was sitting there.

"What are you doing here? You know this is the Heads compartment, right?" I asked, because sitting in front of me, looking totally comfortable, was none other than James Potter, leader of the Marauders and the most arrogant bloke I have ever met.

"Of course I know this is the Heads compartment." He snapped "I'm in here because I'm Head Boy."

I laughed "Yeah right, and I'm Dumbledore. Who'd you steal the badge from?"

"No I'm serious, look" he showed me his badge. It was gold and said in cursive letters James Potter – Head Boy. It looked almost exactly like mine except mine said Lily Evans - Head Girl. Inside my head my thoughts were all jumbled, but now that I was head girl I had to keep a calm exterior. So I pasted a smile on my face and stuck out my head.

"It will be a pleasure working with you." I said. Potter looked completely confused.

"What? That's it, no yelling, no name calling?" He asks.

"I've decided to be mature about this, after all we will have to work together all year."

"Well I'm going to be mature too." He replies

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" He shouts. So much for a new start we're already back to yelling.

I take a deep breath. "Okay Potter, the first-"

"Wait." He interrupts me. "If we are working together we should call each other by our first names. We don't have to be friends but we should at least be civil."

"Okay, Pott-James," I said "As long as we make a few rules." After a few minutes of debate we came up with a contract we can both agree to (mostly).

 **Heads Contract**

 **Respect each other's privacy**

 **No lecturing (unless it's for good reason)**

 **Always be on time for a meeting**

 **Never leave someone to do rounds alone**

 **No pranks that will harm anyone**

 **No (unnecessary) hexing and dueling**

 **Each person does his/her fair share of work**

 **Try to be civil at all times**

 _ **Lily Evans**_ **& James Potter**

"Okay," I say. "Let's do this then." Little did I know that I would get myself into a bigger mess than I could have ever imagined.

The heads meeting goes smoothly and we give instructions to all the prefects with no yelling. After we start planning our rounds, since we're head boy and girl we have to do rounds together. I'm working on pairing up prefects who won't try to kill each other when James speaks up.

"Could we go to my compartment quickly, I just need to check and make sure they haven't exploded anything yet."

I look up surprised. "Yeah sure, as long as we can still work on this in there."

"Of course," he says. "I even give you permission to yell at Sirius if he starts to annoy you."

I scoff, "first of all I don't need your permission and second of all Sirius always annoys me."

"True." He says grinning. We both stand up and I'm surprised when he opens the door for me and it must have shown on my face.

"What's that look for Evans? You don't think I can be a gentleman?"

"What happened to being on a first name basis, Potter?" He just rolls his eyes and gestures which compartment his friends are in.

He walks in first and I follow behind, already trying to write down more round partners. So when he stops abruptly I crash into him and drop all my papers.

"Watch it James!" I say trying to gather up all my notes. James just takes a seat and watches me. "Would it kill you to help me?"

"Quite possibly, the world is a dangerous place." I sigh and roll my eyes before finally standing up with all my papers in hand.

"Would you look at that, just two minutes together as heads and their already bickering like an old married couple." I turn around to face the familiar but slightly irritating voice.

"Hello Sirius."

"Hey Lilykins, long time no see."

"Not nearly long enough" I mutter under my breath. I take a look around the compartment and realize there are only four seats. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"You could sit on my lap," James suggested, winking.

"Or you could sit on the floor." I say and push him onto the floor and I take his seat next to Remus. I begin going through the notes again, tuning out the chatter around me and only looking up when I have to consult James about something.

 **-ATY-**

An hour later I've done all I could do at this point and instead of going to the compartment where my friends are I decide to stay with the Marauders. They were all telling jokes at this point, trying to make each other laugh. Peter left shortly after I arrived claiming that he had to go to the bathroom but he hasn't come back since, when I asked James about it he just shrugged and said that he was probably hanging out with his Hufflepuff friends. He didn't seem too concerned especially when that meant he got to take Peter's spot.

"Have you guys ever heard an anti-joke?" I ask.

"A joke about an auntie?" Sirius asks.

"No, A-N-T-I joke." I say. "It's like a joke that's meant to be not funny."

"I've heard of those." Remus says and Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Well that great for you but we can't all be bloody geniuses can we?"

"Can we just hear a joke?" James says, interrupting their bickering.

"Ok, so some of these can be really insensitive so I'll just start off with a simple one. What's brown and sticky?" They all look at me blankly. "A stick!"

"That was terrible" James deadpans.

"I agree." Sirius says.

"Okay, heres another one. Why did the boy drop his ice cream?"

"Why?" James asks

"Because he got hit by a bus." They all stare at me in horror for a minute and then start laughing uncontrollably.

"Tell another one." Sirius demands once he has control of himself.

I think for a second. "How do you make a plumber cry? You kill his family."

"These are the best/worst jokes ever." James says in-between fits of giggles.

 **-ATY-**

We spend the rest of the train ride laughing and joking, Peter never came back to the compartment. Once we get to Hogwarts I go and find my friends Marlene and Mary and we ride in a carriage together and then sit patiently through the sorting ceremony. Dumbledore calls James and I up to his office at the end of the feast so we head up together once we're finished.

"You must be wondering why I called you here." Dumbledore says. We both nod. "It's concerning your head duties, since you are the heads this year you will share the head dormitory. If you follow me I will show you where it is." He leads us down a corridor that has a giant portrait of a young girl in a field at the end. "This is Violet she protects the Heads Dormitory, as soon as you agree on a password make sure to tell her of the change." We both nod again. "I'll leave you to it then, the house elves have already put your belongings in your rooms."

"Thank you Professor." I say and he smiles at both of us and then disappears around the corner.

"So what do you want the password to be?" James asks.

"I was thinking Elysian, it's simple but not many people would guess it." I reply, having already thought it over.

"Ok" James says and then turns to Violet. "We want to change the password to Elysian."

"Sure thing." Violet says in a childish voice and then swings open. We step inside and I'm surprised at the beauty of it. The walls are a dark red paneling and there's a big fireplace in the middle of the left wall. In front of the fireplace there're a couple brown couches along the opposite wall to the entrance there is a huge bookshelf filled with old books that look like they haven't been touched in years. On the right wall there are three doors, one with a J, one with an L, and then one in the middle which I assume is the bathroom.

I walk into the room with an L on the front and I see my bags piled onto the giant bed. Beside the bed is a desk and on the other side a big dresser. It's a fairly big room and it will be a change from sharing a dorm with all the other girls. I unpack all my stuff and then move on to the bathroom where I find James already unpacking all his stuff.

"I put my stuff in the right half of the cupboard, I hope that's okay. Then you can use the left side." James says as he stands up to let me get to the cupboard.

"That's fine thanks" I reply. "I was thinking we should have rules regarding the Heads Dorm to add to our contract."

"Ok, what were you thinking?"

"Well I just had two rules mind, one that we should give notice if we are bringing someone to the heads room. Two we shouldn't share the password with anyone unless we agree to. Sound fair?"

"Yeah." He says. "Could I tell Sirius, Remus, and Peter the password? You could tell Mary and Marlene."

"Go ahead." I reply, knowing that if I say no he's just going to keep asking until I let him. "Anyways I'm going to say goodnight to my friends before we start rounds tonight do you want to meet here in an hour?"

"See you then Lily." James says and then heads to his room. I go to the Gryffindor common room. Once there I find Mary and Marlene and start filling them in on everything that's happened today.

 **-ATY-**

I lose track of time talking and when I glance at the clock I realize I'm going to be late. Instead of walking like a sensible person I run down the halls to the heads dorm. I see James leaning against the wall next to the portrait fiddling with his wand. I come to a stop in front of him and try to explain myself and catch my breath at the same time. "I'm sorry James, I just lost track of time. I swear I'm not usually this unorganized."

"Lily" he says, grabbing my arms so they would stop moving as I try to explain. "It's fine you're only." He glances at his watch. "one minute early." He smirks at me. I feel my cheeks go red, and curse myself for being a redhead.

"Come on" I say, shrugging his arms off me. I head down the corridor listening for any students out of bed, James walks alongside me. I hear something around the corner so I grab James' arm to get his attention and gesture for him to be quiet, even though neither of us have said a word.

We see Snape and Avery round the corner, wands drawn. I reach for my wand, but I'm not fast enough. James grabs my waist and pulls me to him, to protect me? I don't have time to think about it because Snape and Avery fire spells at us and I see jets of light shoot towards us. Then everything goes black.

 **A/N: Please tell me if there is anything wrong with this grammar, characterization, spelling, etc. I apologize if there is. The next chapter is halfway done so it should be up in the next couple of weeks**


End file.
